RBWiki:Wiki editing crash course
This is a crash course in editing MediaWiki style wikis, with an emphases on editing this Wiki. If you want do any tests, please use the Sandbox. Contents 1 Italic and Bold text 2 Headings 3 Manual line breaks 4 Bullet Point lists 5 Linking :5.1 Internal Linking :5.2 Inter-wiki Linking :5.3 RB documentation Linking :5.4 External Linking 6 Code Examples 7 HTML code 8 See also Italic and Bold text Generally, text is rendered in plain format. You can empathises text using italics and bolding. Surround the text with two apostrophes (') for italic text and three for bold text. Normal Text; Italic Text; Bold Text. This renders as: Normal Text; Italic Text; Bold Text. Headings Place heading text inside '=' marks. There is up to four heading levels to choose from. Generally, you will want to you Heading size 2. = Heading Level One = Heading Level Two Heading Level Three Heading Level Four This renders as: = Heading Level One = Heading Level Two Heading Level Three Heading Level Four Manual line breaks The wiki software is designed to place line breaks automatically. It generally works quite well if you stick to normally formatting. However, you may need to manually go to a new line. You can do this with the html tag. First Line Second line This renders as: First Line Second line Bullet Point lists It's really easy to make bulleted lists. Simply place an asterisk (*) before each line of your list. You can also create sub lists by using more than one asterisk * Bullet One * Bullet Two ** Sub-Bullet One *** Sub-Sub Bullet * Bullet Three This renders as: * Bullet One * Bullet Two ** Sub-Bullet One *** Sub-Sub Bullet * Bullet Three Linking There is actually four different kinds of link. You should always try to use a Internal or Inter-Wiki link before resorting to an external link. Internal Linking To link to another article in the wiki, simply place the title of that article inside two pairs of square brackets ( ). If you want the link text to be different to that of the article title, write the article you want to link to, then a bar (|) symbol then the text. Place the whole thing in two pairs of square brackets. Note the underscores (_) and spaces are interchangeable. Main Page Link Text Renders as: Main Page Link Text Inter-wiki Linking Interwiki linking allows you to link to other wikis. This is most useful for linking to Wikipedia and Wiktionary articles. These links are the same as an Internal Link, but you put the name of the wiki you are linking to and a colon before the article name. Wiktionary:Robot See Wikipedia's article on RB Renders as: Wiktionary:Robot See Wikipedia's article on RB RB documentation Linking This is actually an external link, but this template will allow you to easily link to the Robot Battle documentation. Simply use where pagename is the page you wish to link to. Bear in mind this is CaSe SeNsItIvE. Renders as: External Linking You can also link to any other webpage. To make an external link put a single set of square brackets around the URL ( [ ] ). If you want to specify link text you can put a space and the link text after the URL: http://www.robotbattle.com/ RB home page Renders as: http://www.robotbattle.com/ RB home page Code examples The wiki can automatically format code examples in a fixed-length font. To use this feature simply put a space at the start of the line. This is example code-example text. HTML code You can also use some HTML tags. But please, keep this to a minimum. See also For more advanced information see How to edit a page on wikipedia.